Avant
by CrappyFruit
Summary: Avant. Quand il s'appelait encore Tom. OC / Tom Jedusor
1. Chapitre 1

28 aôut 1937

Il était à peine six heures du matin. La lumière blanche du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux éclairait faiblement les murs de ma chambre. En cet instant, le papier peint paraissait encore plus terne qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un fond gris clair, des dessins de fleurs gris foncés. Les coins de certaines bandes de papier s'étaient décollés.

Déprimante. Ma chambre était déprimante. Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai cette étrange impression qu'on me compresse la poitrine et la gorge quand je repense à cette chambre. Si grise, si triste, tellement impersonnelle.

Je restai ainsi pendant quelques minutes, fixant le papier peint avec des yeux vides, mon bras engourdi écrasé sous ma joue brûlante. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce qui m'avait réveillé. Le bruit de la circulation était trop familier pour parvenir à me tirer du sommeil, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Soudain, un son étrange retentit. Comme le bruit d'un minuscule animal en train de courir. Comme si l'animal courrait de l'autre côté du mur, tout prêt de mon oreille.

Un rat ? Les rats courrent-ils à la verticale sur les murs ?

En me concentrant, je pouvais presque deviner l'endroit où se trouvait le rat. Vers ma tête, vers mes jambes, le long de la plinte, sur le plafond...

Les rats ne courrent pas au plafond.

Et puis il n'y avait pas de rats, ici. L'orphelinat était gris, triste, sordide, mais il n'était pas insalubre.

Le buit ne cessant pas – il devenait au contraire de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapide – je décidai de me lever. En écartant ma couette, je fis tomber un livre qui heurta le sol lourdement. Aussitôt, l'étrange bruit cessa dans la chambre d'à côté, laissant place à un silence total, comme si tout mouvement avait cessé. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer un petit rongeur effrayé lever la tête en se demandant fébrilement qui était la cause de cette perturbation.

Je m'habillais en écoutant attentivement, mais le bruit ne repris pas. Avant de sortir, je collai mon oreille contre le mur. Toujours rien. La chambre voisine à la mienne était plongée dans le silence, Tom devait dormir. Peut-être avais-je rêvé, ou peut-être était-ce simplement un bruit extérieur qui m'avait paru, dans l'engourdissement d'un demi-sommeil, beaucoup trop proche.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Myriam : **Merci ! :D (bordel je suis émue) C'était le but, dépeindre un peu le cadre, l'atmosphère... Qui est un peu glauque, en effet. Mais ça ne va pas rester aussi glauque tout le temps...

**Matsuyama : **Hm, c'est vrai émé Ca me semblait approprié. Disons que je préfère que ça vienne progressivement (bon ça va pas traîner pendant trois ères généalogiques non plus hein) (la suite donne beaucoup plus d'éléments) …A vrai dire, j'ignore ce qu'est le disclamer :'B C'est le résumé ? Exactement, ça se passe avant l'entrée de Tom à Poudlard. Intrigant c'est ce que je visais, alors merci !

La suite a mis TROP de temps à arriver, mais la voici. Je m'excuse envers les personnes (elles sont au moins deux) qui ont peut-être attendu désespérément :B Mais le temps passe tellement vite (ouh)

Bref, puisse cette suite ne pas être trop décevante !

3 novembre 1953

_ Je m'appelle Virginia Mave. Je suis née le 3 Août 1926, et j'ai vécut jusqu'à mes quinze ans dans l'orphelinat Wool, sur Bredgar Road, à Londres.

Ma voix devint plus assurée.

_ Comme vous le savez sûrement, si vous avez pris la peine de vous intéresser à ses origines, Tom Jedusor a vécut dans cet orphelinat lui aussi. Nous avons le même âge. Je... Je ne lui parlais pas vraiment, quand nous étions enfants. Tom Jedusor ne parlait guère, que ce soit avec moi ou avec les autres. Il n'était pas _comme nous_. Différent. Mystérieux. J'ai toujours eu un intérêt démesuré pour les mystères. Comme tous les enfants, peut-être.

Ma voix s'éteignit sur ce « peut-être ». Je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais raconter ensuite. Comment raconter votre histoire quand votre public en comprend le sens mieux que vous ? Comment raconter votre histoire quand – finalement – vous n'en êtes pas le personnage principal ?

Les histoires commencent toujours de la même façon. Par une journée normale. Mon histoire ne fait pas exception. Ce jour-là, c'était une journée normale.

29 août 1937

C'était une journée normale.

Un matin comme les autres, entre les murs de ce même orphelinat où j'étais née onze ans plus tôt.

J'ouvris les yeux dans un bâillement, et la première chose que je vis fut une oreille humaine beaucoup trop proche de mon visage. Li s'était endormie dans ma chambre. Nous étions toutes les deux allongées sur mon petit lit au matelas trop mou. Nous nous étions contorsionnées étrangement pour ne pas finir avec une partie quelconque de l'anatomie de l'autre dans la bouche, et Li semblait sur le point de tomber.

Je me levai et la poussai un peu contre le mur. Elle grogna faiblement, ouvrit les yeux d'un air totalement paniqué, marmonna un mot inintelligible, et ses paupières s'abaissèrent presque aussitôt. Endormie à nouveau.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la montre sur ma table de chevet. 8H45. Audrey allait arriver, lançant son sempiternel « Debout, c'est l'heure ! » de sa voix désintéressée.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit dans un couinement. Audrey ne jeta pas un regard à l'intérieur, comme à son habitude, et elle se contenta de cracher « Debout, c'est l'heure ! ». Li grogna avec hargne et se mis difficilement en position assise. Ses cheveux blonds coulaient doucement dans son dos, et faisaient comme un voile doré sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers moi en s'étirant.

_ Bonjour...

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Horriblement mal. Ces lits sont vraiment trop petits.

_ En même temps, fis-je avec un sourire, ils sont faits pour _une seule_ personne...

_ Tu aurais pu trouver un moyen plus direct pour me dire que tu veux plus que je dorme dans ta chambre...

Li me lança un coussin, qui me rata de peu et s'écrasa finalement sur mon bureau.

_ Râté ! chantonnais-je en sautillant sur place

Li leva les yeux au ciel en arquant exagérément ses sourcils, caricature parfaite d'une peste insolente.

_ Je dois descendre, il faut que j'aille en ville m'acheter une nouvelle chemise !

Lisa me fit un signe de la main tandis que je sortais de la chambre.

Quelqu'un d'autre marchait dans le grand couloir. Tom Jedusor ne daigna m'accorder qu'un bref regard tandis que nous nous croisions.

Je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressenti quand ses yeux noirs se sont accrochés aux miens, aussi bref l'instant fut-il. Toujours cette peur instinctive qu'il m'inspirait, cette méfiance inexplicable et pourtant si évidente. Je me sentais comme un animal face à son prédateur. Une terreur mêlée à une fascination malsaine. Jusqu'où pouvais-je m'approcher du danger avant qu'il ne me blesse ?

Tom Jedusor s'éloigna, ses pas légers sur le parquet sombre, et je ne pu m'empêcher de le suivre du regard.

Tom Jedusor était terrifiant mais il était aussi, paradoxalement, la chose la plus intéressante de ma vie. Il y avait mes amis, bien-sûr. Et la nourriture, naturellement.

Mais Tom était un mystère. Pour moi qui n'avais connu que les éternels murs gris de l'orphelinat, et qui ne connaîtrais que ça pour encore de longues années, le défi que représentait Tom Jedusor restait, malgré son caractère effrayant, beaucoup trop intrigant pour que je ne m'y risque pas.

Le risque avait toujours été une notion beaucoup trop abstraite pour moi. Il me suffisait d'être particulièrement agile et attentive pour me réfugier hors de portée dès que le danger déciderait de frapper. Avancer prudemment, toujours plus près, observer la menace discrètement, rester silencieuse et patiente, et, lorsque la bête devenait furieuse et tentait de détruire autour d'elle, être vif, disparaître. Rien ne m'avait jamais paru aussi simple. Comme s'approcher lentement du feu jusqu'à pouvoir y plonger sa main, mais sans jamais le faire.

Tellement simple.


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Myri__am__ :_ Encore merci, c'est gentil :3 En espérant que tu apprécies aussi ce qui va suivre...  
**

**Hey, et voilà le chapitre trois :B Puisse le ciel le bénir, ce chapitre, et puis Aaron Johnson aussi, ainsi que le chocolat, les crustacés, et la Vie. **  
**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Disclaimer (car oui je sais enfin ce que c'est) : L'univers et le personnage de Tom Jedusor appartiennent à JK Rowling. Quant à Virginia, Lisa, Audrey et Betty, ils sont à moi !**

* * *

29 Août 1937 ~

La lumière du soleil éclairait la ville, entourant les bâtiments de son aura brûlante. Les rayons dorés se reflétaient jusque dans les mèches de cheveux qui dansaient sur mon front au rythme de ma marche. Malgré ces courts piquets me servant de jambes, j'atteignis rapidement le 68 rue Countertop. Je m'attardais un instant devant la vitrine au verre presque opaque de la petite boutique, puis je poussais la porte. L'odeur familière de poussière et de lavande m'assaillit et sembla s'infiltrer jusque dans mes poumons, laissant un goût étrange dans ma gorge. Assise sur une chaise faisant face à la vitrine, une petite femme aux cheveux argentés était penchée sur une machine à coudre, un tissu à fleurs mauves à la main.

\- Virginia ! s'écria-t-elle en levant ses yeux pâles vers mon visage.

\- Bonjour Betty ! Je suis désolée de ne pas être revenue plus tôt...

Elle se leva et m'attira dans ses bras. Ses épais cheveux gris sentaient la lavande. Elle lança avec un sourire dans la voix :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Virginia, je comprends que tu n'aies pas toujours envie de venir...

Elle mis fin à notre étreinte et me scruta un instant avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Tu grandis encore, ma belle. Si je te voyais tous les jours, je ne pourrais pas m'en rendre compte, et je ne voudrais manquer ça pour rien au monde, dit-elle d'une voix douce teintée de nostalgie, alors que Dieu bénisse l'espacement de tes visites !

Elle me gratifia d'un clin d'oeil malicieux pour me signifier que ce n'était en aucun cas un reproche. Betty était la personne la plus gentille que je connaissais, la plus indulgente, la plus douce, et malgré tout la plus honnête. Elle étais, à mes yeux, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un parent. La vieille femme retourna à sa place près de la machine à coudre, et je m'assis en face d'elle sur une chaise grinçante. Il y eu un moment de silence tandis que Betty s'affairait, et je promenai mon regard sur les murs.

La boutique était étroite et basse de plafond. Sombre, la lumière extérieure traversant difficilement le verre dépoli de la vitrine. Chaque pan de mur supportait des étagères, sur lesquelles s'empilaient d'innombrables tissus, bobines de fils, pelotes de laine et dentelles. Cet endroit m'avait toujours étonné, je peinais à concevoir qu'il puisse tenir debout. Les murs semblaient penchés, comme attirés vers le sol par le poids des tissus, et certaines étagères, dont le bois noir s'incurvait sous la masse qu'il devait soutenir, étaient inexorablement vouées à se briser. Du moins, elles _semblaient_ vouées à se briser, car il en était ainsi depuis déjà plusieurs années sans que rien ne cède.

Le nombre incalculable d'étoffes décorant les murs contribuait à donner à l'endroit son caractère insolite. Elles m'apparaissaient différentes à chacune de mes visites, bien que je sache qu'il n'en fût rien. Betty n'aurait jamais pu se payer de nouveaux tissus tous les mois.

Alors que mon regard s'attardait sur un petit morceau de satin violet particulièrement criard, le bruit de la machine à coudre cessa soudain. Betty chantonna :

\- Finit ! J'ai finit !

Puis se tournant vers moi :

\- Dis-moi, Virginia, comment ça se passe ? A l'orphelinat ?

\- Comme d'habitude. C'est toujours la même chose, et ça ne changera probablement jamais... Mais ça va. Je veux dire, j'ai l'habitude.

Betty eut un petit sourire triste, mais lorsqu'elle parla sa voix était neutre :

\- Que feras-tu après ?

\- Après quoi ? hésitai-je. Après l'orphelinat ? Je l'ignore. Je verrais... ce que... si jamais...

Ma voix s'éteignit. Sentant que le sujet me rendait nerveuse, Betty reprit un ton léger.

\- J'ai oublié de te demander, ma chérie, mais je vois ton uniforme est usé. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- O-oui, il me faut une nouvelle chemise. Celle-ci est trouée aux coudes, et certains boutons sont décousus...

Avant d'avoir pu achever ma phrase, je vis Betty se lever de sa chaise avec vivacité. Elle se faufila dans l'arrière boutique par une porte coincée entre deux étagères, et revint quelques secondes plus tard, une chemise blanche flambant neuve dans sa main droite.

Je l'enfilais sur le champ, trop heureuse de pouvoir exhiber un vêtement en bon état. Betty refusa catégoriquement de prendre l'argent que je lui tendais, prétextant ne plus se souvenir du prix de la chemise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dehors, dans le Londres resplendissant du mois d'août, une chemise d'un blanc immaculé sur les épaules et quelques pièces de monnaie dans ma poche. J'avais parcouru un peu plus de trente mètres lorsque quelqu'un devant moi attira mon attention. Fine, presque longue, la silhouette aux cheveux noirs de Tom Jedusor tourna à l'angle d'une ruelle adjacente à la grande rue dans laquelle je me trouvais. La raison me soufflait de continuer à avancer, comme je l'aurais fait si je n'avais croisé Jedusor, mais les quelques neurones encore sensés de mon cerveau furent rapidement étouffés par ma curiosité grandissante. L'univers m'offrait une chance d'en apprendre plus. Pouvais-je la refuser ainsi ?

"Absolument pas" fit une voix dédaigneuse dans ma tête.

"Tu es encore assez jeune pour te permettre de faire des bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a pas tellement de risques, après tout. Ce n'est que Tom Jedusor" ajouta-t-elle avec indifférence.

Je haussai les épaules, inspirai une grande bouffée d'air tiède, et tournai dans la ruelle, accélérant le pas pour rattraper Jedusor.


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Myriam :_**** L'action débute ****_vraiment_**** pour de ****_vrai_****, uep, ça y est :B Et merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu lises ma fic :D D'ailleurs, est-ce que le délai entre les chapitres te gêne ?**

**Le chapitre 4 est là. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre donc... C'mon.**

* * *

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la silhouette sombre de Jedusor réapparut devant moi, au bout de la rue. Il me devançait de six mètres, ses longues jambes lui permettant d'engloutir en un pas ce que je parcourais en deux. La chaleur de l'air environnant et celle irradiant de mon propre corps s'additionnaient avec l'adrénaline qui bouillonnait dans mes veines, et bientôt je ne pus plus maîtriser ma respiration. J'accélérai le pas lorsque que Tom s'engouffrait dans un passage sur ma gauche.

Où allait-il ? Pourquoi ?

La curiosité m'étreignit presque douloureusement, je me mis à courir pour me précipiter à mon tour dans l'étroit passage.

Il n'y avait personne. Le passage, en réalité une impasse, était parfaitement vide. Personne. Rien. Je scrutai les hauts murs de briques autour de moi, les petites fenêtres crasseuses, les portes bancales, les gouttières brillant d'un éclat terne sous les rayons du soleil. Je ne comprenais pas.

Aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement. Seulement ma respiration saccadée et le son mat de mon coeur dans ma poitrine. J'avais vu Jedusor tourner, à cet endroit précis. Je l'avais vu, et il n'y étais pas. Peut-être était-il rentré à l'intérieur d'une maison. J'hésitais un instant à frapper à la porte la plus proche, mais me ravisais aussitôt : si mon hypothèse se révélait exacte, je me retrouverais nez à nez avec Tom, dans l'incapacité de justifier pourquoi. Pendant une poignée de secondes, je restais debout, oscillant d'un pied à l'autre, déçue. J'avais presque honte. J'échappai un petit soupir et, lorsque je me retournai pour sortir de l'impasse, je me retrouvais face à face avec Tom.

Le seul son que je parvins à émettre fut un léger gémissement enroué. Tom avait l'air furieux.

\- Euh, Tom, fis-je en inclinant nerveusement la tête.

\- Virginia.

Je devinais son rictus mauvais jusque dans sa voix. Je me décalais sur le côté, me collant au mur, et tentai de sortir de l'impasse. Sans avoir besoin d'utiliser la force, Tom coupa court à ma tentative de fuite. Sa voix seule suffit à m'arrêter :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je... Une chemise. J'ai acheté une nouvelle chemise.

\- Ici ?

\- Non... Enfin, si, pas très loin d'ici. Dans... Euh, une boutique par... là-bas. Plus bas.

Je levai mollement mon bras gauche, faisant mine d'indiquer une direction, et jetai un regard discret à Tom. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un insupportable sourire satisfait, contrastant avec la colère froide de ses yeux. Comme j'aurais aisément pu le deviner, il n'était pas dupe, et ma crédibilité frôlait dangereusement le zéro. La honte colora mon cou et mes joues de rouge.

\- J'ignorais qu'il y avait une boutique "par là-bas". C'est assez drôle qui tu dises venir de "par là-bas", je viens de l'opposé et pourtant j'aurais juré que tu étais derrière moi tout à l'heure.

\- Absolument pas. Tu as dû te tromper.

Son sourire se tordit en une grimace et le léger souffle qui s'échappa d'entre ses fines lèvres rouges me glaça le sang.

\- Menteuse.

Je restai un instant figée, mes bras collés le long de mon corps, une bouffée d'air encore coincée dans ma gorge. Il émanait de Jedusor une impression de danger, comme d'étranges ondes se brisant contre mon corps immobile telles des vagues sur une falaise. J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre, nier. Ma protestation resta coincée dans ma trachée, quelque part entre l'air que je n'avais toujours pas expiré et celui que je devais inspirer.

\- Tu m'as suivi. Pourquoi ?

Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Oh, de la curiosité, tout simplement, rien de bien méchant. Tu me laisses partir, maintenant ?

\- J'étais... Curieuse.

Ainsi énoncé à voix haute, la stupidité de mon acte me parût décuplée.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu m'épiais.

Sa voix était froide, glacée, coupante.

\- Et je dois reconnaître que c'est une sensation parfaitement désagréable. Si seulement tu avais eu la décence et l'intelligence de t'arrêter là.

Sa voix était pernicieuse, empoisonnée.

\- Tes quelques tentatives pour me soutirer des informations étaient tellement gauches, tellement ridicules. Tu es grotesque. Tes questions stupides. Et tu les poses avec aplomb. Si ton cerveau atrophié était en mesure de réfléchir, tu ne m'aurais pas suivi ici.

\- Je... Je voulais juste savoir... Ce que...

\- Savoir ? Tu voulais savoir ? Que voulais-tu savoir ?

Il sourit, et planta ses yeux droit dans les miens. Ses pupilles brillaient d'un éclat inquiétant, une ombre s'était déposée sur le noir de son iris. Il s'approcha.

\- Alors, tu veux toujours _savoir_ ?

Ses yeux noirs étaient réduits à deux fentes, et sa fine bouche habillée d'un léger sourire.

Je sentais son souffle frais sur mon front.

_Non._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Non._

Toute ma curiosité, tout l'intérêt que j'avais un jour pu porter à la personne de Tom Jedusor s'envola soudainement. Une peur intense s'installa dans le vide de ma tête et distilla sournoisement son poison dans mon corps entier, me clouant sur place.

Tom me toisait toujours avec son regard bizarre.

Ma peur était irrationnelle. Il ne mesurait que vingts centimètres de plus que moi. Il n'avait aucune arme. Ce n'était qu'un garçon de onze ans. Je doutais de sa supériorité physique car ses bras n'étaient guère plus épais que les miens. S'il n'esquissait ne serait-ce qu'un geste, je balancerais joyeusement mon genou dans son entrejambe.

Ma peur était parfaitement irrationnelle, et pourtant elle était là. Elle emprisonnait mon corps dans un engourdissement glacé. Elle m'empêchait presque de respirer.

\- Je vais te montrer ce que tu voulais savoir.

Sa voix était détachée, doucement colorée d'une joie enfantine. Tous les muscles de mon corps se contractèrent dans l'attente de la douleur. L'instant me sembla durer une éternité. Tom ne fit rien, il ne leva pas son poing, il recula simplement d'un pas. J'étais stupéfaite. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ?

Je le regardais, les yeux grands ouverts. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, comme pris d'un doute, puis recouvrit presque aussitôt son sourire confiant.

Je pouvais fuir. Si je me jetais maintenant hors de l'impasse et m'élançais sur les pavés aussi vite que pouvaient me le permette mes petites jambes, il ne pourrait pas me retenir. Il n'arriverait qu'à attraper mon bras, et il me serait facile de me dégager. Je n'avais qu'à courir.

Courir. J'hurlais le mot dans ma tête, il rebondit à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je pouvais courir, je n'avais qu'à me détacher du mur et bondir.

Mais mon corps refusa de m'obéir, et je restai contre le mur, mes jambes aux muscles verrouillés totalement raides. Je crus d'abord que la peur m'empêchait de bouger, mais je n'avais plus peur. Mon corps s'enflammait d'un courage désespéré, je me sentais prête à fuir. Mes muscles refusaient simplement de bouger. Je voulus tourner la tête vers Jedusor, mais mon cou resta droit.

La panique et la frustration me submergèrent.

JE NE POUVAIS PAS BOUGER.

J'étais bloquée, incapable de faire obéir mon corps. Mon esprit avait du se scinder du reste de ma personne. Peut-être flottait-il tranquillement dans ma boîte crânienne, n'ayant plus de compte à rendre à personne. Peut-être même dérivait-il lentement au dessus des toits de Londres, libéré de sa lourde enveloppe charnelle. Peut-être étais-je morte. Morte, séparée en deux.

Ces hypothèses m'auraient sûrement contentée si j'avais eu l'agréable sensation de n'être qu'une paire d'yeux planant avec légèreté dans les airs. Seulement, j'étais une paire d'yeux appartenant à un corps dans sa totalité - par ailleurs parfaitement palpable -, et j'étais collée contre un mur dans une position inconfortable, les deux pieds bien plantés sur le sol.

Un rire mauvais retentit dans l'impasse. Mon champ de vision, à présent limité, n'englobait pas Tom. Son invisibilité le rendait mille fois plus menaçant. Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Virginia ? Eh, Virginia ? Tu es sourde, ou quoi ? Tu boudes ? Mais je t'ai rien fait, moi.

Il parlait d'une voix suave teintée de méchanceté. Vicieuse.

\- Hm, tu refuses de me regarder. C'est extrêmement malpoli, je suis vexé.

Je tentais encore de bouger, mais rien ne se passa. J'avais l'impression d'être engluée dans le ciment d'un mur invisible, mon corps pressé dans un étau incassable. Je tâchais de contrôler les battements précipités de mon coeur. Il ne devait pas comprendre que j'étais incapable de me défendre.

Soudainement, ma tête pivota d'elle même sur mon cou, et mon visage fit face à celui de Tom. Je n'avais pas _pensé_ à tourner la tête, mais _quelque chose_ d'extérieur m'avait _obligé_ à le faire.

Je n'avais senti aucune pression sur mon cou, et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la ruelle. Juste Tom et moi, à présent face à face, lui triomphant devant mon expression effrayée. Mon corps échappait totalement à mon contrôle, et la panique qui crépitait dans mes membres grandit.

JE NE PEUX PAS BOUGER. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE N'ARRIVE PAS A BOUGER ?

Tom s'avança. Un sourire malveillant étira ses lèvres.

\- Mon dieu. C'en devient presque comique, tu sais. Tu ne comprends absolument pas ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas ?

De quoi...

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

Silence.

\- Tu as sûrement remarqué que tu étais incapable de bouger. Incapable de contrôler tes mouvements.

Comment ? Comment s'en était-il rendu compte ?

\- _Je_ te contrôle. Je peux te faire faire absolument tout ce que je veux.

Un petit rire nerveux grandit dans ma poitrine sans parvenir à passer la barrière de mes lèvres closes, et je fus agitée d'un léger tremblement. L'idée était parfaitement délirante. Il ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement impossible.

Impossible.

Mon bras droit se leva de lui même, mon poing se crispa.

Non, impossible. Le sourire de Tom s'élargit encore, découvrant ses dents.

Mon poing percuta violemment le mur de briques derrière moi, mes phalanges se brisant dans un craquement répugnant. Une douleur aiguë enflamma ma main, puis se propagea dans tout mon corps, me donnant envie de hurler. Mon cri resta bloqué dans ma gorge tandis que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Tu as compris, non ? Il faut encore que je te montre ?

_Non non non non non._

\- Frappe-toi !

Mes phalanges meurtries s'écrasèrent contre ma pommette avec force. Une nouvelle vague de douleur, plus intense, émana de mon poing pour noyer mon corps entier. Je sentais le sang battre montre ma tempe, dans ma gorge, dans ma main brisée. Mon corps devint étrangement mou, et des larmes brûlantes glissèrent sur mes joues.

\- Tu veux dire quelque chose, peut-être ?

Mon visage sembla soudain se décontracter, et je compris que je pouvais parler. Un glapissement étouffé et pitoyable s'échappa de mes lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Tom combla l'espace entre nous. Il était à présent penché au dessus de moi, une lueur démente et avide dans le regard. La peur explosa à nouveau en moi et mon corps se tendit brusquement. Je devais courir avant qu'il ne me refasse mal.

J'essayais de lutter contre la force invisible qui m'entravait, tâchant de toutes mes forces de bouger la jambe. Je fermai les yeux, bloquai ma respiration.

BOUGER. LA. JAMBE.

Un léger tremblement agita mon corps. La force sembla relâcher légèrement son emprise, et je parvins à plier lentement le genou. Le tremblement qui parcourait mes membres s'intensifia, et je me penchais à peine en avant. Tom émit un grognement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu... Tu essayes de m'échapper ?

Il était furieux.

\- Lève ton bras.

Mon bras tressauta avec violence le long de mon corps.

\- Lève le.

Le tremblement devint de plus en plus fort. Tom émit un bruit excédé, une sorte de sifflement silencieux.

\- Lève-le !

Rien ne comptait plus, sinon la peur. Alors que mon bras s'éloignait imperceptiblement de mon flanc, je forçais un peu plus encore pour parvenir à me pencher, puisant dans mes dernières ressources, et, brusquement, je fus projetée en avant. Tom eut un petit cri surpris. J'étais libre.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, je restai ainsi, chancelant dans une position grotesque, trop surprise d'être parvenue à me libérer. Jedusor grogna, et sa main se referma durement sur mon avant-bras. Je m'arrachais vivement à son étreinte, et, bien que courts, ses ongles laissèrent cinq lignes de feu sur ma peau.

Je m'élançais dans la rue.

Courir.

_Plus vite_.

Les talons de mes chaussures frappaient les pavés inégaux dans un bruit incessant, il me semblait que jamais je ne parviendrais à sortir du dédale des ruelles.

_Plus vite._

Mon sang battait dans mon crâne et mes oreilles, me rendant totalement sourde.

Enfin, je retrouvai l'avenue. Le soleil m'éblouit un instant. La rue était magnifique, inondée par une lumière dorée.

De petites paillettes jaunes dansaient sur mes cils. Un sanglot étranglé s'échappa de ma gorge, et je fis quelques pas hésitants en avant, ma vue toujours gênée par cette multitude de paillettes dorées. Mes yeux se baissèrent sur mon bras.

Le tissu blanc était maculé de souillures écarlates.

* * *

**_Myriam :_ Il semblerait que ça ai plutôt mal fini, en effet :B Enfin je dis fini, mais ça ne fait que commencer... Cool si le délai ne te dérange pas. Ton avis sur ce chapitre ? :"**


	6. Chapitre 6

_**3 Novembre 1953**_

Quelques chuchotements disciplinés agitèrent mon audience. L'homme leva sa main dans un geste doux.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît ! Pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de nous dire ?

\- Ce que je... ? Vous voulez que je répète... ?

\- Simplement ce que vous venez de dire, oui, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Eh bien, il semblait pouvoir contrôler mon poing. Mon bras et mon corps tout entier, en fait. Il m'a obligée à me frapper.

\- Vous venez donc de nous confirmer qu'il a contraint votre corps à effectuer certains mouvements sans faire usage de la force physique ? Suis-je correct ?

\- O-oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire.

Les chuchotements s'amplifièrent. Je restais perplexe.

\- Pouvez-vous décrire de manière plus précise votre ressenti à ce moment-là ? Vous parliez tout à l'heure d'une sorte de force invisible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, euh... Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer de manière totale... Euh... Très bien, imaginez que votre corps est engourdi, presque insensible, comme si votre circulation sanguine avait été ralentie, ou coupée, je ne sais pas... Imaginez que votre corps vous semble un peu étranger. Voilà, c'est ça, brusquement la perception que vous avez de votre corps devient floue. Il est à vous, mais il est distant. Et, euh, ensuite, c'est comme si quelque chose d'extérieur venait l'habiter. C'est une force, elle ne vient pas de vous, mais elle pénètre votre corps et elle le contrôle _de l'intérieur_.

La salle ne s'était tue qu'un bref instant, le bourdonnement léger des échanges repris presque aussitôt.

\- C'était compréhensible ? fis-je en jetant un regard vers l'homme

Il me sourit. Il avait le sourire préoccupé de l'adulte qui cache sa propre inquiétude à l'enfant dont il veut préserver l'innocence.

\- Parfaitement, merci beaucoup. Vos mots auront été pour le moins éclairants.

Une femme éleva la voix en se penchant vers l'homme. Il secoua la tête et ordonna au reste de l'audience de se taire. La femme attarda ses grands yeux noirs sur moi avec une évidente curiosité, et se mit à parler avec prudence :

\- Ce que vous avez décrit semblent être les effets du sortilège Imperium. Le sorcier qui l'utilise prend le contrôle de la personne de son choix. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que l'utilisation de certains sorts est réglementée par notre législation. L'Imperium fait parti des Sortilèges Impardonnables, son usage est donc puni par la loi. Vous comprenez ?

Un sortilège ?

\- Oui... Vous suggérez que Tom aurait utilisé ce... je veux dire _ça_ contre moi ? Sur moi ?

\- Oui, et non, Miss Mave. A ce moment-là, Tom Jedusor n'était pas au fait de son appartenance au monde des sorciers.

Une violente envie de rire pressa ma gorge, et ma bouche se tordit en un sourire nerveux. "Sorciers."

\- Ainsi, continua-t-elle, il est impossible qu'il ai voulu utiliser le sortilège de l'Imperium en particulier. Il semble pourtant clair que sa volonté était de contrôler votre corps. Ce qui nous amène à notre deuxième point : il a essayé, et manifestement il a réussi. Avant que vous ne parveniez à lui échapper, il vous a obligé à vous immobiliser puis à vous frapper. Les manifestations magiques - plus ou moins spontanées et donc plus ou moins conscientes - sont couramment observées chez les jeunes sorciers. Certaines peuvent être étonnamment puissantes, quand l'enfant est agressé ou menacé par exemple. Dans ces cas de figures précis, la magie consiste en un mécanisme défensif. Ici, Tom Jedusor semble avoir voulu vous blesser.

Elle s'exprimait avec une immense précaution, jetant régulièrement des regards hésitants à l'homme dirigeant mon semblant d'interrogatoire. Celui-ci se décida enfin à parler. Sa voix calme fit taire tout le monde autour de lui.

\- Merci Hili, je pense que vous avez rendu la chose plus claire pour chacun d'entre nous. Ce raisonnement nous oblige à considérer l'acte du jeune Jedusor sous deux aspects. Tout d'abord, l'intention, qui est condamnable. Il a voulu vous contrôler, dans le but de vous terroriser et de vous blesser. Secondement, le pouvoir qu'il avait à sa disposition, pour parvenir à un tel résultat, semble démesuré par rapport à son jeune âge. Vous comprenez donc nos inquiétudes.

\- Euh... oui, je crois. Margot m'a dit quelque chose de similaire...

\- Margot a certainement compris les enjeux de ce que votre... histoire avec Tom Jedusor implique. Elle a toujours eu un esprit très vif. Une jeune femme brillante.

Il prononça ces derniers mots faiblement, l'air absent et préoccupé.

Un silence s'installa dans les rangs de l'assemblée informelle autour de moi. Chacun semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais, n'osant pas, restait suspendu dans son élan, la bouche entrouverte et le regard incertain. Certains lançaient des regards avides dans ma direction, que je tâchais d'éviter au maximum. Mon énervement grandissait de seconde en seconde. L'homme brisa finalement le silence dans un soupir :

\- Bien. Bien, bien... Merci beaucoup pour votre témoignage, Virginia. Margot ne devrait pas tarder, vous pouvez probablement l'attendre dans le couloir.

Une manière extrêmement polie de me mettre à la porte.

\- Ah... très bien. Euh, merci, au revoir.

\- Merci à vous.

Une fois hors du bureau, après m'être assise contre le mur de pierre froid, je pris finalement le temps de penser à tout ce que j'avais appris depuis ce matin. Trop. Pas assez. Chaque nouvelle personne rencontrée aujourd'hui n'avait fait que me poser des questions ou énoncer des faits ne faisant aucun sens à mes yeux. _Sorciers. Sortilèges. Pouvoirs magiques. Ecole de sorcellerie._

De l'autre côté du couloir, à une distance de quelques mètres, une épaisse porte en bois noir s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme visiblement furieux. Il resta un moment dans l'encadrement, les yeux plissés, son torse se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration profonde et saccadée. Quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la salle hurla "DEHORS, HAYES !"

"Hayes" claqua brusquement la porte derrière lui, son visage déformé par le ressentiment, et traversa vivement le couloir dans sa largeur pour venir s'appuyer sur le mur de pierre. Il cracha sèchement tout un tas d'insultes, qui semblaient comme un sifflement continu s'échappant d'entre ses mâchoires crispées. Finalement, il tourna son visage hostile dans ma direction, et, pendant une fraction de seconde, il me gratifia d'un regard particulièrement agressif. Après avoir décidé, j'imagine, qu'en tant que figurante de sa vie, je ne méritais peut-être pas de subir sa colère, son regard s'adoucit légèrement. Il lança :

\- Hé. Salut. Moi c'est David.

\- Salut. Virginia.

\- Désolé que tu ai dû voir ça.

Il fit un discret mouvement de tête vers la porte noire.

\- Pas de souci.

\- Je me suis encore engueulé avec McGo. Enfin, tu sais ce que c'est.

Il m'adressa un clin d'oeil.

\- T'as bien étudié ici, non ? Ta tête me dit vaguement quelque chose...

\- Ah... Non, pas du tout... Je... Euh, j'ai étudié ailleurs.

Une brusque sensation de chaleur se mit à courir mes joues. Je n'avais jamais été particulièrement douée pour l'improvisation.

\- A l'étranger ? C'est génial !

\- ...mh, ouais, ouais, c'est bien...

Alors que David se penchait un peu plus dans ma direction, dans l'attente de précisions, un bruit de chaussures à talon claquant vivement sur le sol en pierre retentit à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Margot, un ange venu du ciel pour me sauver de ce qui s'annonçait comme une des conversations les plus inconfortables de ma vie. Elle arriva rapidement à notre hauteur.

\- Bonjour Miss Droope ! cria David.

Margot lui adressa un vague signe de la main, l'air trop concentré sur ses pensées pour même prétendre se soucier de la politesse.

\- Oui, oui, David, bonjour, marmonna-t-elle sombrement en arrivant à notre hauteur

Je me levais, elle agrippa mon bras avec brusquerie et me tira un peu plus loin.

\- Ca va ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, oui, ça allait... On peut partir ?

\- Bien-sûr. Je vais te ramener, je peux même rester avec toi si tu préfères. J'ai pris ma journée.

\- Excusez-moi, professeure, je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'écouter votre conversation, fit David en amorçant quelque pas dans notre direction, mais il me semble avoir compris que vous ne serez pas en mesure de dispenser vos cours prévus cette après-midi ?

Le sourire sur ses lèvres habillait parfaitement la malice de son timbre. Je fus frappée, un instant, par l'assurance ultime qu'il dégageait. Tout dans son attitude était profondément irrévérencieux et impertinent, mais aussi incroyablement joueur. Presque charmeur.

\- Vous avez bien compris, Hayes, vous êtes libéré entre 14h et 16h. Mrs Finn était censée en informer votre classe, mais j'imagine que vous vous en chargerez avant elle. Maintenant, si vous vous voulez bien nous excuser.

\- Bien-sûr, désolé.

Il s'écarta légèrement. Margot s'empara à nouveau de ma main et s'élança vivement vers la sortie, m'entraînant dans son sillage. La voix de Hayes retentit clairement derrière nous alors qu'il lançait un "Au revoir !" enjoué. Je me retournais pour lui sourire, puis Margot nous fit emprunter un virage sur la gauche et le lycéen s'effaça de mon champ de vision. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes à parcourir le sol pavé des couloirs vides, nous arrivâmes dans une petite cour circulaire cernée de grands murs. Le ciel était gris, opaque, saturé de nuages épais. L'air était statique et frais. Margot traversa la cour rapidement, traçant de ses pas une grande ligne droite, comme un diamètre scindant le cercle de pierre. Le portail de fer derrière lequel se déroulait l'étendue verte du parc s'ouvrit de lui-même alors que Margot l'atteignait. Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules tandis que empruntions un chemin de terre descendant entre les courbes douces du parc. Nous restions silencieuses.

L'étroit chemin se coula dans la grande allée de terre battue qui menait vers un immense portail noir. Margot décrivit une arabesque gracieuse avec sa main, chuchotant des mots que je ne compris pas, et le lourd panneau ouvragé pivota pour nous laisser passer. Je tentais de conserver un visage neutre, un masque qui, je l'espérais, n'exprimait que le détachement, mais mon cerveau entier semblait vouloir hurler. L'intérêt pour le mystérieux et l'insolite que j'avais pu cultiver étant enfant s'était complètement évaporé une fois que l'étude rapprochée d'un mystère s'était révélée comme une expérience traumatisante. Tom Jedusor m'avait définitivement vaccinée contre les mystères. Ainsi, ma curiosité et mon enthousiasme enfantins avaient laissé place dès l'adolescence à un pragmatisme mesuré. Ma vie d'adulte était dictée par un scepticisme prudent, ma réflexion par une rigueur presque scientifique.

Et soudain, on m'assaillait d'idées et de concepts irrationnels, presque indécents tant ils étaient délirants.

Sorcellerie ?

Une légère colère grandissait à l'intérieur de moi. Ces gens s'étaient donné le droit de balayer mes certitudes en énonçant toutes leurs _choses_ à propos de magie et de sorciers comme des vérités universelles. Ils avaient bousculé chacun de mes principes avec la plus grande indélicatesse. Ma logique n'acceptait en rien qu'on élève au rang de faits ce que j'aurais qualifié au mieux de _théories_, ou d'_opinions_.

\- Ca va ? dit Margot avec douceur.

\- Ouais, ça va.

Je peinais à camoufler mon ressentiment, et les mots qui s'échappèrent de ma bouche étaient teintés d'agressivité. Margot n'était pas stupide, mon trouble ne pouvait lui échapper, elle me connaissait depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne dit rien, cependant, et je continuais :

\- On prend le train pour rentrer ?

Je jetais un regard vers l'unique quai de gare situé en contrebas, près d'un village aux toitures angulaires.

\- Non. On va utiliser un moyen assez... spécial, mais beaucoup plus rapide. C'est quasiment instantané. Ca s'appelle le transplanage. Je te préviens, tu vas pas aimer. Prends mon bras. C'est bon ? T'es bien accrochée ?

\- Ouais, fis-je sans pouvoir empêcher les accents dans ma voix de trahir mon inquiétude.

\- Ok. Bon, je m'excuse d'avance, Vi.

\- Pourqu-

_AAAAAAAAAAH._

Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'avais éprouvé cette sensation. Le bras de Margot toujours enroulé autour du mien, je venais brusquement de plonger dans un vide immense à une vitesse impossible. J'avais l'impression de voler, de tomber, d'être déchirée entre les courants inverses d'une mer capricieuse, d'être comprimée par des étaux puissants - et tout cela simultanément. Rien n'avait l'air réel, ni la matière ni l'espace. Pourtant, Margot était toujours là, son bras gauche emprisonné dans mon étreinte désespérée.

J'avais fermé les yeux sur le coup, crispé mon corps entier, et, bien que l'étrange phénomène ne dura qu'une seconde, il me sembla que j'avais été cette boule de crainte nauséeuse pour une éternité, ballottée dans un ouragan, écrasée contre des murs invisibles, précipitée à toute vitesse dans le néant, trop effrayée pour oser ouvrir les yeux.

Finalement, tout cessa. L'indescriptible et vertigineuse impression de vitesse disparut, le sentiment d'étouffement aussi. La matérialité du sol sous mes pieds me surprit. Tout l'intérieur de mon corps semblait toujours s'agiter dans un vacarme terrible. Je restais immobile, incapable de détendre ma posture, fermement agrippée au bras de Margot.

J'ouvris lentement un oeil. Puis deux.

Une puissante envie de vomir se réveilla dans mon ventre à la vue des murs dansants de mon appartement. Le sol se mit lui aussi à tanguer, et je tombais par terre. Mes genoux frappèrent le plancher dans un claquement singulier. Je sentais les battements de mon coeur grandir dans ma gorge.

La nausée s'effaça progressivement, tandis que je m'habituais au sol sous mon flanc, à sa stabilité salvatrice. Mon ressenti se calquait à l'immobilité de l'univers autour de moi. Rien ne bougeait, tombait, courrait. Tout était redevenu normal.

Mon rythme cardiaque devint plus mesuré. Je sentais la présence de Margot, accroupie à côté de moi, sa chaleur rassurante pressée contre mon corps.

\- Bordel de merde, chuchotais-je à toute vitesse, c'était quoi ce putain de truc ?


End file.
